Balrogs
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: La nouvelle de la mort de Gandalf arrive à Imladris. Glorfindel s'isole dans les souvenirs de son propre combat contre l'un des monstres de Morgoth. Erestor le remarque.


Et bien, hier soir, vers 23h, après avoir fini mon commentaire sur la théocratie pontificale (sujet très intéressant d'ailleurs) j'ai eu une brusque envie d'écrire; chose qui m'est à peu près impossible depuis quelques semaines et le sera certainement très difficile jusqu'à la mi mai, date à laquelle j'aurai passé mes partiels de fin d'année.

J'ai voulu plancher sur un projet qui me tient à coeur dans le fandom _Silmarillon_ mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le tome des _Contes Perdus_ qu'il me faut pour le faire. Donc je me suis rabattue sur mon personnage préféré: Glorfindel. Voici donc un petit OS sans grande prétention, juste l'envie et le plaisir d'écrire quelque chose sur l'oeuvre de Tolkien.

Rien ne m'appartient évidemment.

Peut-être quelques spoilers pour ceux qui n'auraient lu ni le _Seigneur des Anneaux_, ni le _Silmarillon_ ou vu les films. Et peut-être risque d'OCC des personnages, même si j'ai fait assez attention.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Balrogs_

_Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il avait sauté face à son mortel ennemi, il répondait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, qu'il avait juste agi par instinct. L'instinct de celui qui doit protéger. Ils étaient en fuite. Leur demeure n'était que ruines et désolation. Cette route était leur seul salut. Et il ne pouvait laisser personne se dresser sur le chemin de ce salut._

_Même ce balrog._

_A vrai dire, son acte lui paraissait maintenant rempli d'un orgueil immense. Pas un seul moment, il n'avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre le balrog. Et jusqu'au dernier instant, il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir vivant. Il savait qu'il gagnerait car il devait le faire, pour protéger ce qu'il restait de ses amis et de ses seigneurs, mais quel orgueil d'avoir cru ne pas le payer de sa vie ! _

_Si on lui demandait si ce combat l'avait marqué, il se devait de répondre franchement que, oui, cet événement avait changé beaucoup de chose en lui. Evidemment, il était mort et était né à nouveau. Personne n'en sortait indemne ou inchangé. Les souvenirs de sa mort violente venaient aussi l'assaillir parfois, quand il ne prenait pas garde et laissait le malheur envahir son esprit. Mais surtout, il se souvenait de chaque seconde de ce combat. _

_Chaque infime partie de chaque petite seconde._

_Il sentait encore son sang bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu'il se rappelait. Il y avait mis tout son talent, toute son énergie, toute sa détermination. Il avait poussé ses compétences martiales aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Et il en avait ressenti une joie sauvage, se sentant plus vivant que jamais lorsqu'il frôlait la mort à chaque mouvement._

_Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait des expressions sur la face hideuse de ces monstres, il en aurait ri, disant que seule la joie de la mort peut se voir sur eux. Mais, en combattant le balrog, il s'était aperçu de son erreur. Ce ne sont pas des monstres dénués de sentiments. Il avait oublié leur ancienne condition de Maiar. Il avait vu la surprise lorsqu'il s'était interposé entre lui et ses proies. De la joie sadique lorsqu'il se trouvait à la merci de son épée cruelle ou de son fouet enflammé. Et enfin de la peur à l'état pur lorsqu'il l'avait perforé et qu'il était tombé dans le vide._

_Il n'avait par contre pas vu son expression avant qu'il ne tende le bras pour attraper ses mèches d'or. Avait-il eu un sourire cruel en sachant qu'il allait l'entraîner avec lui dans la mort ? Ou alors s'était-il réjoui des tourments qu'il allait vivre dans ses dernières secondes. Un mélange d'os brisés sans pitié et de chair fondue sous des flammes ardents. _

_Qu'importe, si on lui posait la question, il répondrait qu'il n'en savait rien. Il avait tourné le dos à son ennemi avant d'être sûr de sa mort. Et à la fin, ils étaient morts tous les deux, broyés par les rochers du col de Cirith Thoronath. Le vieux dicton de ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué n'était pas à prendre à la légère._

_De graves conséquences découlaient de sa mécompréhension. _

_Et si on lui demandait s'il regrettait son geste, il répondrait farouchement qu'il n'en était aucunement le cas et qu'il recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Mourir pour les siens ne lui faisait pas peur. Tous les Noldor ont leur orgueil. Le sien était tel._

_Avoir l'orgueil de se croire capable de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers, en donnant sa vie si nécessaire._

* * *

-Glorfindel ?

La voix d'Erestor sortit l'elfe blond de sa léthargie. Il leva un regard surpris sur le chef des conseillers qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Puis il se rappela : son rapport. Il l'avait encore dans sa main, à moitié fait et toujours pas fini. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre voir le soleil se coucher lui apprit qu'il avait rêvassé route la journée.

-Il n'est pas fini, dit-il simplement à Erestor qui attendait encore. Puis il prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et reprit là où il s'en était arrêté. L'elfe aux cheveux noirs ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes et Glorfindel pria pour qu'il ne fasse pas cela jusqu'à qu'il finisse le rapport.

Ou alors, avec toute cette pression, il n'allait pas y arriver.

Mais Erestor, toujours silencieux, prit une chaise qui trainait dans le bureau du chef des gardes et s'y assit en face de Glorfindel. Ce dernier posa son rapport sur la table, comprenant que son ami ne voulait pas l'embêter avec les papiers mais désirait parler d'autre chose.

-Qui a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée tout en mettant son menton dans sa main pour se soutenir. Erestor sourit légèrement à son intonation, comme si elle le rassurait, et Glorfindel se demanda s'il avait eu une tête aussi alarmante, à cause de ses dernières pensées.

-Allez-vous bien ?

-Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

-Pourquoi ne pas me répondre ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent avec le même large sourire. Les questions étaient parties au quart de tour, comme si cela avait été répété, presque se chevauchant.

Ils s'étaient anticipés l'un l'autre.

-Vous vous êtes isolé depuis l'annonce du combat de Gandalf contre un balrog dans les mines de la Moria, reprit Erestor, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne laisserait pas la chose passer.

-Il est vrai qu'il est assez surprenant de croiser encore ces créatures de nos jours mais les nains ont creusé profondément et…

-Glorfindel, le coupa le conseiller en lui lançant un regard noir. Glorfindel haussa les épaules avant de faire mine de retourner travailler sur son rapport. Mais vu que son interlocuteur était le conseiller en chef d'Imladris et, de plus, Erestor, il se doutait qu'il ne marcherait pas dans sa combine.

Ils le savaient tous deux parfaitement.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le jour vira au rouge lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître à l'horizon. Glorfindel tendit alors le rapport à Erestor. Cela aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait prévu. Mais, contre toute attente, même la sienne, Glorfindel était parvenu à le finir. Erestor le prit mais ne fit pas mine de sortir. Glorfindel s'étira, débloquant ses muscles endoloris par sa position assise toute la journée. Il avait même raté l'entraînement journalier. Il espérait que ses soldats avaient pu s'entraîner sans lui.

-J'y ai repensé, dit-il soudain, A ce combat et au pourquoi qui m'y a mené.

-Et qu'en avez-vous conclu ?

-Que je ne regrette rien. Que je recommencerai s'il le fallait. Pour protéger. Pour ce devoir qui est le mien. Car c'est ce qui me définit le plus en tant que guerrier. C'est la raison pour laquelle je lève mon épée et fait couler le sang.

-De telles pensées, ma foi, sont assez dignes pour mettre un rapport en retard.

Erestor se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, la voix de Glorfindel le retint :

-Il n'est pas en retard.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le rapport. Le jour n'est pas encore couché. C'était la limite que vous m'aviez fixé.

Erestor eut un sourire et acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce. Glorfindel se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, se balançant sur ses deux pieds arrières, les bras en croix derrière sa tête et ses pieds posés sur la table.

Il n'avait pas dit à Erestor sa tristesse à l'annonce de la mort de Gandalf. Son ami était de plus mort d'une façon similaire à la sienne : il avait combattu un balrog de Morgoth pour protéger et avait été entraîné avec lui. Mais peut-être ne l'avait –il pas dit pour une autre raison que le fait de la cacher. Peut-être était-ce plus à cause de cette certitude que le temps sur cette terre d'Olorin Gandalf Mithrandir, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, n'était pas encore achevé. Pas plus que sa mission.

Il allait revenir.

De cela, Glorfindel en était certain et si ça devait vraiment arriver, il n'en serait aucunement surpris. Mais il n'allait pas le chanter à tue-tête. Il n'avait aucune preuve; juste son instinct. Et même si ce dernier avait été presque infaillible jusqu'alors, il restait toujours une petite parcelle de doute. Et pour cela, il ne devait rien dire.

Car parfois le silence est une forme de protection.


End file.
